cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenant Corporation
Revenant, previously an elaborate front set up by forums user Whiteout (also known as Cerastes), is a newly-formed information brokering company whose headquarters are located in the Nemean Abyss. Given its criminal environment, it is not, in fact, an actual corporation, and has no shares to speak of. Attempting to purchase said imaginary shares will plunge the person in question into a never-ending hell of hold lines and inhuman answering machines. While Revenant does have a public phone line, it's managed entirely by a VI named 'Suzie' who will attempt to delay conversations as long as possible. Should a caller stay on the line for longer than forty-five seconds, the call will be datamined, information gathered being forwarded to a generic company-wide database for further processing. Headquarters Although Revenant's major headquarters is stationed on Cartagena, it also has a small outpost in the Tuhi District of Omega. The Eidolon, owned by Cerastes, houses a backup of the entire company's collection of intel, but business beyond his own is rarely conducted there. Personnel and Associates Player-Characters * Cerastes - Founder and owner of Revenant. His role is largely ensuring that business is proceeding as planned, project management, securing leads for his employees, meeting with the big wigs, and occasionally delving into high-risk wetwork assignments. * Emon Spiza - Associate. As a salarian who is definitely just a bartender and not at all a spy for the STG, Spiza does not in any way, shape, or form trade intel with Revenant. * Murtag Kirok - Employee, by his own standards, of course. Kirok may not have the clandestine nature befitting a brokering company, but he does have the muscle and a deadly reputation to boot, which makes him a very valuable asset indeed. * Shirin Vedral - Consultant. Although she doesn't work full-time, Shirin acts as a tactical consultant for Revenant. Her skills in intelligence and experience as a military spy serve her all too well in the company. Non-Player Characters * L. Pri - Employee. Not much is known about Pri, aside from the fact that she is A) human, B) a long-term contact of Cerastes's, and C) very, very good at keeping tabs on everyone and everything Nemean. She's capable of bouts of capriciousness, but generally seems to have a good sense of humor about her. * Normal - Employee. A batarian with only his lower set of eyes remaining, hence his nickname. He focuses largely on slaver clients, but due to the inherent racism associated with doing so, he tends to be fairly sensitive over his position in Revenant. Other employees often find him sullen, which makes him a good target for ribbing, much to his chagrin. * Suzie - Company VI. Suzie, projected as an elderly asari, manages the phone lines and datamines calls. Contacting Revenant Players seeking to employ Revenant can do so in a number of ways. The most direct method is to PM, text, or send an encrypted message to Cerastes or any other of the company's employees via the Revenant's hub thread. Member Adventures threads where characters meet face-to-face are also a solid way of conducting business. As always, if you want to do something with Revenant but aren't sure how to go about it, an OOC PM to sort things out together is welcome, too! Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Nemean Abyss